memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Credits for Star Trek (film)
A list of the confirmed cast and crew members working on Star Trek (film), followed by any cast and crew members not yet confirmed. Cast Principals *Chris Pine as James T. Kirk *Zachary Quinto as younger Spock *Leonard Nimoy as older Spock *Karl Urban as Leonard McCoy *Simon Pegg as Montgomery Scott *Zoë Saldana as Uhura *John Cho as Hikaru Sulu *Anton Yelchin as Pavel Chekov *Eric Bana as Nero (the film's villain) Additional cast (featured Humans) *Jimmy Bennett as young James T. Kirk *Spencer Daniels as George Samuel Kirk, Jr. *Bruce Greenwood as Christopher Pike *Chris Hemsworth as George Samuel Kirk, Sr. *Brad William Henke as Uncle Frank *Jennifer Morrison as Winona Kirk *Winona Ryder as Amanda Grayson *Faran Tahir as Captain Richard Robau Additional cast (Vulcans) *Ben Cross as Sarek *Ronald F. Hoiseck as Vulcan Elder #3 *Cody Klop as Vulcan Bully #3 *Jacob Kogan as a young Spock Additional cast (Romulans) *Bill T. Brown as a Romulan officer *Clifton Collins, Jr. as Ayel (cohort and general to Nero) *Mark Phelan as a Romulan captain *Lucia Rijker as a Romulan communications officer Additional cast (Orions) *Diora Baird as an Orion *Rachel Nichols as Orion cadet Additional cast *Rico E. Anderson as a council member *Kimberly Arland as Madeline (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Majel Barrett as Enterprise computer voice *Sufe Bradshaw as Jessica *Mark Bramhall as a Vulcan Elder *Paul A. Brown as an alien *Susse Budde as a med tech *Jeffrey Byron as a Starfleet instructor (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Jeff Chase as Dexter (alien character) *Bob Clendenin as a shipyard worker (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Tiffany Collie as a Starfleet cadet (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Calvin Dean as security officer #3 *Antonio Elias as Officer Pitts (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Greg Ellis as Chief Engineer Olsen *Margot Farley as a stenographer *Marlene Forte as a transporter chief *Massi Furlan as a missile launcher *Jeff L. Green as a security officer *Greg Grunberg *Nancy Guerriero as a crew member *Tony Guma as Tony the bartender *Tania Gunadi as a Starfleet cadet *Justin Rodgers Hall as a security officer *Jeffery Hauser as a Kelvin cadet *Sonita Henry as Starfleet doctor *Elizabeth Ingalls as a nurse (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *James Jolly as an Enterprise bridge crewmember (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Jolene Kay as Lieutenant Adams (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Kasia Kowalczyk as Alnschloss K'Bentayr, security chief of the Kelvin *Michelle Lang *Pavel Lychnikoff as a Romulan commader *Marta Martin as med tech #2 (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Paul McGillion *Patrizia Milano as Professor Erika Biordi *Sabrina Morris as Ensign Slater / Starfleet officer (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Alex Nevil as a scanning officer (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Jim Nieb as Sal *Michelle Parylak as an Enterprise bridge crewmember (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Colby Paul as Vulcan bully #2 (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Randy Pausch as a Starfleet officer *Tyler Perry as Starfleet Academy superintendent *Jessica Lauren Richmond as a flirty cadette *Paul D. Rosa as a USS Enterprise security chief *Paul Sass as a Starfleet administrator *Ramona Seymour *Eamon Sheehan as a Romulan (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Freda Foh Shen *William Morgan Sheppard as a Science Minister (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Jason Matthew Smith as Burly Cadet #1 (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Brandon Stacy as a Klingon guard *T.J. Storm as a Klingon guard *Renee Taglia *Douglas Tait as Brian *Darlena Tejeiro as a flight officer (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *David Jean Thomas as a Vulcan elder (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Scottie Thompson as Nero's wife (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Paul Townsend as a security officer *James D. Weston II as a Klingon guard *Devin Williamson as Engineer Joe Fueller *Kelvin Yu as a med tech *Unknown performer as Helmsman Michael Johnson (possibly Jeffery Hauser) Crew cameos (Many of the crew, particularly those who are Trekkies / Trekkers, appear in the film.) *Scott Trimble as an unknown character (also Key Assistant Location Manager) Background performers *Adam Absinthe as a prisoner *James Anderson as an injured soldier *LaDesha Ard as a Starfleet cadet *Richard Arnold as a Romulan (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Tad Atkinson as an alien *Leslie Augustine as a doctor *John Alan Bartlebaugh as a Klingon guard *Corey Becker as a Starfleet cadet *Leonard Baligaya as Starfleet cadet *Anthony Bonaventura as a dock worker *Jason Brooks as a Romulan helmsman (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *James Cawley as a Starfleet officer *Olivia London Choate as an alien Starfleet officer *Zachary Culbertson as a Starfleet cadet *Robert Dierx as a Starfleet cadet *Christopher Doohan as a Starfleet Officer (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as a Klingon camp prisoner *Kristine Fong *Wyatt Gray as a Starfleet cadet *Joshua Greene as a child running in snow *Aaron Haedt as a Starfleet doctor *Melanie Harrison as a medical technician *Arlo Hemphill as a shipyard worker *Nana Hill *Nikka Ischelle as a Dodge bar character *Rick Ituarte *Johnny (most likely as a Starfleet cadet) *Jillian Johnston as a Starfleet cadet *Christopher Jude as a Vulcan teacher *Sarah Klaren *Josef S. Klus as a Romulan engineer *Bryan Lee as a Starfleet cadet *Daniel D. Lee as a Starfleet commander *Dominie Lee (two different background parts) *Michelle Lenhardt as a USS Kelvin bridge crew member *Jill Lover as young Vulcan midwife (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Michael Lovern as a prisoner *Justin Malachi as a Starfleet cadet *Nav Mann as a Romulan *Taylor McCluskey as a Kelvin alien (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Matthew McGregor as a Starfleet cadet *Jack Millard as a bridge engineer *Kevin Moser as an Enterprise crewman (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Wednesday Mourning as a Dodge bar alien *David Narloch as a Starfleet cadet *Jonathan Newkerk as a Starfleet cadet *Jacob Newton *Westley Nguyen as an Enterprise crewman *Rachel Jean Howard as a Starfleet cadet *Jeffery Quinn as a Vulcan (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Rahvaunia as an Academy teacher *Kristen Rakes *Renie Rivas as a Starfleet cadet *Bertrand Roberson, Jr. as a Starfleet cadet *David Rodriguez as a Starfleet cadet *Roger Schueller as an engineering officer *Kyle Scudiere as a Starfleet cadet *Katie Soo as a Starfleet Academy security guard *Barron Toler *Paul Sutherlin Torrez as a Dodge bar character *Jason Vaughn as a Starfleet cadet *Brian Vowell as a Starfleet cadet *John Williamson as a fleet mechanic *Brianna Womick as a Starfleet cadet *'Alex' and Sufi as Starfleet cadets http://hitokirivader.livejournal.com/59595.html Stunt performers *Joey Box - Stunt Coordinator *Robert Alonzo - Assistant Stunt Coordinator *Daniel Arrias - Stunts *Jon Braver ** Stunt Double for Faran Tahir ** Utility background stunt performer *Trace Cheramie - Stunts *Ilram Choi - Main Stunt Double for John Cho *Zach Duhame - Stunts *Jeremy Fitzgerald - Stunts *Mike Gunther - Stunt Double for Chris Pine (according to IMDb, needs confirmation) *Terry Jackson - Stunt Double *Jace Jeanes - Stunt Double for Clifton Collins, Jr. *Lauren Kim - Utility Stunts *Paul Lacovara ** Stunt Double for Eric Bana ** Stunt Double for Chris Pine *Rob Mars - Stunts *Anthony Molinari - Stunt Double for Greg Ellis *Heidi Moneymaker - Stunts *Dorenda Moore - Stunt Double for Winona Ryder *Mike Mukatis - Stunts *Kimberly Shannon Murphy - Utility Stunts *Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom - Stunts *Lin Oeding - Stunt Double for John Cho *Brian Oerly - Stunt Double (bar fight scene) *Victor Paguia - Utility Stunts *Jim Palmer - Utility Stunts *Eddie Perez - Stunts *Jade Quon - Utility Stunts *Chris Torres - Stunts *Xuyen Valdivia - Stunts *Chrissy Weathersby - Utility Stunts *Webster Whinery, Jr. - Stunt Double *Peipei Yuan - Stunt Double for Freda Foh Shen Crew Directing *J.J. Abrams - Director Producing *J.J. Abrams - Producer *Damon Lindelof - Producer *Bryan Burk - Executive Producer *Jeffrey Chernov - Executive Producer: Spyglass Entertainment *Alex Kurtzman - Executive Producer *Roberto Orci - Executive Producer *David Witz - Co-Producer *David Baronoff - Associate Producer :*''Stratton Leopold was originally the Executive Producer and Unit Production Manager, and did several months of work before being replaced by Jeffrey Chernov.'' Writing *Alex Kurtzman - Writer (story and screenplay) *Roberto Orci - Writer (story and screenplay) Production management *David Witz - Unit Production Manager *Thomy Harper - Unit Production Manager: 2nd Unit *Debbie Schwab - Production Supervisor *Carol Keith - Production Coordinator *Vickie M. Hsieh - Production Coordinator: 2nd Unit *J. Elizabeth Ingram - Assistant Production Coordinator *Katie Taylor - Production Secretary Assistant directing *Roger Guyett - Second Unit Director / Visual Effects Supervisor *Tommy Gormley - First Assistant Director *David Waters - Second Assistant Director *Heather Grierson - Second Assistant Director *Matthew D. Smith - Additional Second Assistant Director *Joan Cunningham - First Assistant Director: 2nd Unit *Hal Olofsson - First Assistant Director: 2nd Unit *David Berke - Second Assistant Director: 2nd Unit *Stephen P. Del Prete - Assistant Director: 2nd Unit *Nicole Treston Abranian - DGA Trainee *Lauren Pasternack - DGA Trainee Set production assistants *Cheryl Andryco - Set Production Assistant *Nathan A. Aronson - Key Office Production Assistant *Nick Bergthold - Additional Set Production Assistant *Kit Conners - Production Assistant *Barry Curtis - Confidentiality Production Assistant *Erin Davis - Assistant to Producer *Aaron C. Fitzgerald - Second Unit Set Production Assistant *Felisha N. Grice - Set Production Assistant *J. Hanna - Confidentiality Production Assistant *Oleg Livits - Assistant to Producer *Tyler Ott - Office Production Assistant *Lon Strickland - Second Unit Production Assistant *Mike Tsucalas - Set Production Assistant *Mario West - Production Assistant Accounting *Carrie Carnevale - Second Assistant Construction Accountant *Diana P. Mejia - Second Assistant Accountant *Kathy Petty - Production Accountant *Mike Suh - Accounting Clerk Art department *Chris Ayers - Character Designer *Scott Chambliss - Production Designer *Keith Cunningham - Supervising Art Director *Curt Beech - Art Director *Dennis Bradford - Art Director *Luke Freeborn - Art Director *Beat Frutiger - Art Director *Gary Kosko - Art Director *Richard Bennett - Storyboard Artist *Russell Bobbitt - Property Master *Scott Bobbitt - Leadman *Doug Brode - Props and Weapon Designer *Dawn Brown - Set Designer *Ryan Church - Concept Designer *James Clyne - Concept Artist *John Eaves - Conceptual Illustrator *Billy Hunter - Set Designer *Eric Kagan - Prop Assistant *Jeff Khachadoorian - Propshop Foreman *Fabian Lacey - Concept Designer *Geoffrey Mandel - Graphic Designer *Stephan Martiniere - Conceptual Designer *Cory L. McNeill - Art Department Assistant *Ron Mendell - Concept Artist *Sebastian Milito - Construction Coordinator *Josh Neugass - Construction Welding Foreman *Jeff Ogg - Propshop Supervisor *William Allen Olsen - Propmaker *Neville Page - Lead Creature / Character Designer *Peter Sattler - Graphic Designer *Nathan Schroeder - Illustrator *Sandra J. White - Construction Accountant *Helga Wool-Smith - Production Assistant: Prop Department *Jane Wuu - Set Designer *Christine Youngstrom - Art Department Coordinator Set decoration *Karen Manthey - Set Decorator *Sara Gardner-Gail - Set Decoration Buyer *Melani Petrushkin - Set Decoration Production Assistant *Steve Rosolio - Set Decoration Production Assistant *Darlene Salinas - Set Decorating Coordinator Camera *Dan Mindel - Director of Photography *Patrick Albani - Camera Production Assistant: Teaser Unit *Colin Anderson - "A" Camera Operator *Bruce McCleery - Director of Photography: 2nd Unit *David Nowell - Director of Photography: Aerial Unit *Andrew Rowlands - "A" Camera / Steadicam Operator: 2nd Unit *Benton Ward - RF Technician: 2nd Unit (day play) Casting *April Webster - Casting Director *Alyssa Weisberg - Casting Director *Carla Lewis - Extras Casting *Maryellen Aviano - Extras Casting Coordinator *Natasha Delahunt - Extras Casting Assistant *Caitlin McKenna - ADR Voice Casting Director Craft service *Michael Kehoe - Key Craft Service *Barbara Pollastrini - Food Stylist Editorial *Maryann Brandon - Film Editor *Mary Jo Markey - Film Editor *Elana Joy Livneh - Assistant Editor :According to IMDb, Livneh is the visual effects assistant editor. This has not yet been verified. Grip department *Arlene "PinkGrip" Brown - Grip Location department *Becky Brake - Supervising Location Manager *Brooks Bonstin - Key Assistant Location Manager / Location Scout *Kathy McCurdy - Key Assistant Location Manager / Location Scout *Rob Swenson - Key Assistant Location Manager / Location Scout *Scott Trimble - Key Assistant Location Manager / Location Scout *Shelly Spinks - Location Coordinator *Jason Bonnell - Location Scout (New Mexico) *Michelle Latham - Location Manager (Teaser Unit) Make-up and hair *Mindy Hall - Makeup Department Head *Terrell L. Baliel - Hair Department Head *Marianna Elias - Makeup Department Head: 2nd Unit *Andy Clement - Makeup Artist *Jed Dornoff - Makeup Artist *Nicole Frank - Hair Stylist *Mark Garbarino - Makeup & Makeup Effects Artist *Joel Harlow - Prosthetic Makeup Supervisor *Jules Holdren - Hair Stylist: Zachary Quinto *Jamie Kelman - Makeup Artist *James MacKinnon - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Bart Mixon - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Ken Niederbaumer - Makeup Artist / Prosthetic Technician (according to IMDB, needs confirmation) *Proteus Make-up FX Team - Makeup Effects *Richard Redlefsen - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Brian Sipe - Prosthetic Makeup Artist *Susan Stepanian - Makeup Artist (Hair and Hairpiece) *Clinton Wayne - Special Makeup Effects Artist Medical *Kim Thio - Paramedic Coordinator Music *Michael Giacchino - Composer *Peter Boyer - Orchestrator *Richard Bronskill - Orchestrator *Andrea Datzman - Score Coordinator *Emil Richards - Percussionist *Chad Seiter - Additional Orchestrator *Tim Simonec - Orchestrator and Conductor *Chris Tilton - Additional Orchestratorhttp://www.linkedin.com/in/christiltoncomposer *Dan Wallin - Score Mixer *Reggie Wilson - Orchestra Contractor Script supervision *Dawn Gilliam - Script Supervisor *Petra Jorgensen - Second & Splinter Unit day-playing Script Supervisor Set lighting *Duane Katz - Lighting Technician *John Savedra - Lighting Electrician Sound *Ben Burtt - Sound Designer *Peter J. Devlin - Production Sound Mixer *Phillip W. Palmer - Production Sound Mixer: 2nd Unit *Michael Piotrowski - Boom Operator *Mark Stoeckinger - Supervising Sound Editor Special effects *Dan Crawley - Key Technician: Film Illusions *Burt Dalton - Special Effects Coordinator *Megan Flagg - Specialty Costume Crew: Film Illusions *Clark James - Special Effects Technician *Charles Sowles - Costume Props *Quantum Creation FX - Specialty Costume Elements and Props **Robert Kato DeStefan - Specialty Costumer Stand-ins *Jon Donahue - stand-in for Chris Pine *Derek Johnson - stand-in for Karl Urban *Rob McCabe - stand-in for Eric Bana *Garrik Palumbo - additional stand-in for Simon Pegg *Bryant Powell - stand-in for Simon Pegg *Brandon Stacy - stand-in for Zachary Quinto *James D. Weston II - stand-in Transportation *Lindsay Dougherty - Transportation Office Coordinator *Tommy Tancharoen - Transportation Coordinator Video playback *Alfred Ainsworth - Video Playback *Casey Green - Computer/Video Engineer *Monte Swann - Supervising Video Engineer Visual effects *Company 3 - Digital Intermediate **Stefan Sonnenfeld - Digital Intermediate Producer *Digital Domain - Additional Visual Effects **Florian Strobl - Digital Compositor **Cathy Morin - Texture Artist **Dan Patterson - Character Animator **Kevin Sears - Digital Lighter **Bill Spradlin - Lighting Technical Director **Erik Zimmermann - Visual Effects Artist *Dorian Bustamante - Previsualization Artist *Thomas Elder-Groebe - Visual Effects Coordinator: Paramount Pictures *Brandon Fayette - CG Lead: Bad Robot Productions *Industrial Light & Magic - Special Visual Effects **Roger Guyett - Visual Effects Supervisor **Kevin Bell - Digital Compositor **Jason Billington - Digital Compositor **Rene Garcia - Modeler **David Gutman - Digital Compositor **Jean-Denis Haas - Animator **Robert Hoffmeister - Sequence Supervisor or Digital Artist **Dave R. Howe Technical Lighting Director **Makoto Koyama - Character Animator **Mathew Krentz - Digital Compositor **Christopher James Miller - Lighting Technical Director **Betsy Mueller - Lighting Technical Director **Todd Vaziri - Digital Artist **Dan Wheatonhttp://www.carbonmatter.com/credits.html - Digital Matte Painter **Mark Youngren - Digital Compositor *Shari Hanson - Visual Effects Producer: Paramount Pictures *John L. Jack - Executive Producer, Evil Eye Pictures *Cindy Joneshttp://www.linkedin.com/pub/4/858/4b8 - Video Image Consultant *Kerner Optical - Physical Visual Effects Elements **Ian Chriss - Visual Effects Best Boy Electric **Tom Cloutier - Visual Effects Key Grip **Bernie Demolski - Visual Effects Best Boy Grip **Rod M. Janusch - Visual Effects Gaffer **Spencer Mulcahy - Visual Effects Dolly Grip *Tracey McLean - Digital Artist: IMAX Versionhttp://www.traceymclean.com/Resume.html *Persistence of Vision (POV) - Previsualization Effects **Seth Cobb - Previsualization Artist **David Dozoretz - Senior Previsualization Supervisor **Jason Michael Hall - Pre-visualization Artist **Simon Halpern - Previsualization Artist **Ben Nelsonhttp://www.linkedin.com/pub/a/394/82 - Previsualization Artist **Brian Pohl - Previsualization Supervisor **Andre Taft - Previsualization Artist **Vital Distraction - Previsualization Effects (in conjunction with POV) ***Kevin Aguirre - Previs Artist ***Chad Hofteig - Previs Lead *Tom Piedmont - Digital Plate Restoration *Robert Snyder - Digital Compositor *Svengali FX - Additional Visual Effects ** Rocco Gioffre - Senior Visual Effects Supervisor ** Jamie Venable - Senior Visual Effects Producer ** Eric Withee - Visual Effects Producer *The Third Floor - Previsualization Effects **Austin Bonang - Previs Artist **Nick Markel - Previs Artist *Amy Vatanakul - Previsualization Artist: Bad Robot Productions Wardrobe department *Michael Kaplan - Costume Designer *Stacy Caballero - Assistant Costume Designer *Phillip Boutte, Jr. - Costume Illustrator *Jessica Carpenter - Costumer *Adrienne Greshock - Costumer Consultants and technical advisers *Kathleen S. Dunn - Accent and Dialogue Coach for Chris Hemsworth *Paradox Pollack - Alien Choreographer and Movement Coach *Carolyn Porco - Science Consultant Unconfirmed Unconfirmed cast *'Tansy Alexander' as Lt. Alice Rawlings (hmm...) *'Leslie Alnes' as a nurse *'Jonathan Baca' as a Starfleet cadet *'Stefon Benson' as a student cadet *'Jeffrey Boehm'http://www.jeffboehm.com/Site/Resume.html as a Starfleet cadet *Troy Brenna as a Klingon soldier *'Fallon Brooks' as a Starfleet cadet *'Sarah Abrams Char'http://www.linkedin.com/pub/dir/sarah/char as a prisoner (uncredited) *'Talon DeSoto'' as an engineer (uncredited) *'Jonathan Dixon' as a weapons officer *'Ian Fisher' as shipyard worker #1 *'Cole Fritch' as a Klingon prison guard *'Robert Grant' as a Starfleet officer *'Lorenzo James Henrie' as Vulcan bully #1 *'Monte Hunter' as a Starfleet cadet *Anna Katarina as a Vulcan council member *'Makiko Konishi' as an Enterprise bridge crewmember *'Paul Kumar' as a Kelvin cadet *'Aaron Lynch' as a Flight Operational Air Safety Conductor *'Owen Martin' as an alien cadet / Enterprise crewmember *'Andrew Mew' as a Starfleet cadet *'Jessica Mika' as Enterprise bridgeport cadet *'Duane Ram' as a Starfleet cadet *'Shanequa Reed' as a Starfleet cadet *'Larramie Doc Shaw' as a war builder *'Marcus Young' as Burly cadet #2 Unconfirmed stunt performers *'Derek Graf' - Stunts *Henry Kingi, Jr. - Stunts *'Justin Riemer' - Stunt Performer Unconfirmed crew *'Erik Aguirre' - Assistant Construction Buyer *'Nigel Albermaniche' - Sound *'William Aldridge' - Special Effects Foreman *'Casey Allen' - Senior Flame Artist: Lola Visual Effects *'Rebecca Alling' - Makeup Artist *'Damon Allison' - Propshop Foreman *'Richard Alonzo' - Makeup Artist *'Courtney J. Andersen' - Set Dresser *'Richard Andrade' - Set Dresser *'Antonio Andraus' - Set Dresser *'Carrie Arakaki' - Costumer *'Arin Artounian' - Computer/Video Engineer *'David August' - CG Supervisor *Michael Avallon - Driver *'P. Scott Bailey' - Leadman *'C. Scott Baker' - Lead Set Designer *'Kelley Baker' - First Assistant Accountant *'Myron Baker' - Set Costumer *'David Barbee' - Sound Effects Editor *William D. Barber - "C" Camera Operator *'Ted Basso' - Production Van Driver Operator *'Craig Bauer' - Camera Loader *'Daniel Beals' - Production Assistant *'Anna Behlmer' - Sound Re-Recording Mixer *'Matthew E. Bell' - Look Development/Color & Lighting *'Alex Betuel' - Set Production Assistant *'Kerry Joseph Blackman' - Assistant Editor *'Michael Boggs' - Scanning Manager *'Tony Bohorquez' - Model Maker *'James Bolt' - Additional Sound Mixer *'Dana Bonilla' - Key Set Production Assistant: Kerner Optical *'Bryan Booth' - Dimmer Board Operator *'Joseph K. Borrelli' - Production Assistant *'Debbi Bossi' - Post-Production Supervisor *'Mateo Bourdieu' - First Assistant Camera *'Lindsey Jayne Boyd' - Production Assistant *'Tony Bridgers' - Construction Foreman *'Margaret Bright-Ryan' - Digital Artist *'Jeff Brown' - Greens Coordinator *'Kieran Brown' - Paint Gang Boss *'Ryan Bruce' - Makeup Lab Technician (possibly for Proteus FX) *'Alex E. Burns' - Transportation *'Chrysta Marie Burton' - Visual Effects Associate Production Manager *'Douglas Calli' - Special Effects Foreman *'Tony Capasso' - Construction Gang Boss *'Mark Carlile' - Lighting Technician *'Philippe Carr-Forster' - "B" Camera Operator *'Derek Casari' - Sound Stage Engineer *'Terry Chapman' - Special Effects Foreman *'Tony Chavez' - Propmaker Gang Boss *'Lyle Christensen' - Shotmaker Driver *'Debra Coleman' - Assistant Makeup Department Head *'Carol Collini' - Makeup Artist *'Daniel P. Cone' - Set Production Assistant *'Michael P. Cone' - Production Assistant *'John T. Connor' - First Assistant Camera: "A" Camera *'Taylor Marie Cornell' - Assistant to Executive Producer *'Steve Constancio' - Costumer *'Brandon Cox' - Second Unit Second Assistant Camera: "A" Camera *'Greg Crawford' - ADR Mixer (Atlanta) *'Kevin Cross' - Set Designer *'Mark Cueto' - Electrician *Roxy D'Alonzo - Special Makeup Effects Artist *'Max Daly' - Design Researcher *'Ginger Damon' - Hair Stylist *'Stephen M. Davis' - Music Editor *'Valefor De Ambershay' - Specialty Costumes *'Patricia Dehaney-Le May' - Hair Stylist *'Val I. Deikov' - Sculptor *'Bonita Deneen' - Casting Assistant *'Doug Devine' - Set Dresser *'Sean Devine' - Second Unit Dolly Grip *'Darryl Dodson' - Propmaker *'Don Domino' - First Company Grip *'Andrea Dopaso' - Set Designer *'Lisa A. Doyle' - Set Costumer *'William Doyle' - Location Consultant *'Jessica Drake' - Dialect/Language Coach *'Scott Dropkin' - Remote Camera Technician (Sparrow Head) *'Earl Ellis' - Makeup Artist *'Simon England' - Camera Production Assistant *'Randy Eriksen' - Second Unit Property Master *'Christian G. Ervin' - Driver *'Kimberly Felix' - Makeup Artist *'Gustavo R. Ferreyra' - Propshop Supervisor (Interiors, Avionics); Digital Set Designer *'Cory Fleming' - Ground Coordinator *'Jason Fleming' - Digital Compositor *'Andy Flores' - Stand-by Painter *'Jeff Frost' - Senior Model Maker *'Todd Fullerton' - 24-Frame Video/Computer Engineer *'Jake Funk' - Grip *'Rachel Galbrait' - Visual Effects Production Assistant *'Anaïs Ganouna' - Second Unit Camera Production Assistant *'Anthony Genovese' - Studio Set Carpenter *'Scott Martin Gershin' - Sound Designer *'David Giammarco' - Sound Re-Recording Mixer *'Maurizio Giglioli' - Creature Technical Director *'Matthew Gilson' - Digital Matte Painter: Lola Visual Effects *'Kristin Gomez' - Second Assistant Accountant *'Tim Gomillion' - Sound Recordist *'Danny Gonzalez' - Electrician *'Hector M. Gonzalez' - On-Set Dresser *'David Greene' - Special Effects Foreman *'Jason Green' - Hair Stylist *'Jerry Gregoricka' - Second Unit Lighting Technician *'Kevin Haggerty' - Camera Operator (uncredited) *'Jimmy Harritos' - Lighting Electrician *'Aaron Haye'http://www.linkedin.com/in/ahaye - Assistant Art Director *'Randy Haynie' - Go Cam Rigger *Cynthia Hernandez - Makeup Artist *'Courtney Harrell' - Visual Effects Production Coordinator *'Kurt Herbel' - Cable Video Assist *'Teressa Hill' - Hair Stylist *'Michael Hird' - Set Medic *'Joseph Hiura' - Set Designer *'Patrick Hoeschen' - Electrician *'Tom Holzhauer' - Production Assistant *'Chris Ingersoll' - Compositor: Lola Visual Effects *'Daniel S. Irwin' - Dialogue Editor *'Debra James' - Production Manager *'Jim C. Johnson' - Gang Boss *'Samantha Johnston' - Production Assistant *'Chris Jones' - Special Effects Technician *'Simeon Jones' - Production Assistant *'Joe Judd' - Special Effects Technician *'Kory Juul' - Lighting Artist: Evil Eye Pictures *'Tex Kadonaga' - Set Designer *'Jimmy Kaminsky' - Driver *'Rick Kelly' - Second Unit Second Assistant Director *'Matt Kennedy' - Assistant Camera *'René Dashiell Kerby' - Makeup Artist *'Cosmos Kiindarius' - Second Unit Production Assistant *Jane Kilkenny - Prop Shop Gang Boss *'Lawrence Kim' - Art Department Researcher *'Micheal Edward King' - Set Production Assistant *'Martin Allan Kloner' - Visual Effects Editor *'Kyle Kovacs' - Electrician *'Colleen LaBaff' - Key Hair Stylist *Toby Lamm - Special Make-up Effects Artist *'Chris Larsen' - Set Dresser *'Scott M. Leonard' - Grip *Frank Leasure - Propmaker *'Alex Lee' - Additional Production Assistant *'Julian Levi' - Visual Effects Producers *'Alex Levy' - Assistant Music Editor *'Damon Liebowitz' - Electrician *'Tom Loewey' - Second Unit Video Playback Operator *'Eric Lozano' - Set Dresser *'Greg Lynch' - Set Dresser *'Clayton Lyons' - Visual Effects Production Assistant *'Brian Magner' - Previsualization Artist *'Michelle Maloney' - Additional Set Production Asistant *'Canyon Martens' - Set Dresser *'Patrick Martens' - Second Unit Boom Operator *'Paul Massey' - Sound Re-Recording Mixer *'Jesse Mather' - Lighting Technician *'Linda Matthews' - Costume Supervisor *'Richard Maynes' - Transportation Co-captain *'Sebastian Mazzola' - Production Assistant *'Bryan McBrien' - Greens Foreman *'Merdyce McClaran' - Set Dresser *'Stephen McCumby' - Props; Second Unit Property Master *'Frank McEldowney' - Greens Foreman *'Chuck McSorley' - Second Unit Property Assistant *'Michael Meade' - Propmaker *'Vanessa Meier' - Second Unit Script Supervisor *'Michael R. Melamed' - Second Unit Second Second Assistant Director *'Vicky Menke' - Assistant Set Production Assistant *'David Mesloh' - Special Effects Technician *'Mustapha Mimis' - Set Costumer *'Dan Ming' - Second Unit First Assisant Camera: "B" Camera *Sarah Monat - Foley Artist *'Ricky Dean Monsey' - Production Assistant *'Melissa Montague' - Costume Aging and Dying *'Nick Monton' - Digital Intermediate Supervisor: Company 3 *'Carlos Monzon' - Digital Compositor *'Glenn T. Morgan'http://www.soundelux.com/StaffDetailCredits.aspx?StaffID=19 - Sound Effects Editor *'Michael Mosher'http://www.makeupguy.com/Resume.html - Makeup Artist *'Joe Murray' - Production Assistant *'Dan Myrand' - Second Unit "B" Camera Operator *'Dillon Neaman' - Production Assistant *'Andrew Nelson' - Costumer *'Andy Nelson' - Sound Re-recording Mixer *'Christopher Allen Nelson' - Special Makeup Effects Artist *'Mark Nelson' - Pre-visualization Artist *'Hilary Niederer' - Key Costumer *'Ned Neidhardt' - Makeup Artist *'Shelli Nishino' - Set Costumer *'Thomas Nittmann' - Visual Effects Supervisor: Lola Visual Effects *'Serge Nofield' - Second Unit First Assistant Camera: "A" Camera *'Brian Nugent' - Senior Flame Artist: Lola Visual Effects *'Tony Oberstar' - Production Assistant *'Bill O'Donnell' - Production Assistant *'Kyle Oliver' - Key Assistant Location Manager *'Rhonda O'Neal' - Hair Stylist *'Mark Ormandy' - Additional Sound *'Daniela Ovi' - Post-Production Coordinator *Jim Passon - Color Timer *'Jeff Pepiot' - Special Effects Technician *'Jill K. Perno' - Set Staff Production Assistant *'Brad Peterman' - First Assistant "B" Camera Operator *'Morten Petersen' - Second Unit Best Boy (Electric) *Clay Pinney - Special Effects Foreman *'Matthew Pitts' - Assistant to Mr. Abrams *'Walter Polan' - Special Effects Technician *'Jason Pomerantz' - Digital Artist (IMAX version) *'Anne Porter' - Set Designer *'Christopher Prampin' - Chief Lighting Technician *'Liz Probst' - Second Unit Payroll Accountant *'Grace Pyke' - Additional Costumer *'Paul Pytlik' - Digital Artist (IMAX version) *'Norbert F. Quiban' - Rigging Electrician *'Chris Quilty' - Second Unit Boom Operator *'Rick Rader' - Key Rigging Grip *'Robert Raineri' - Propmaker *'Justin Raleigh' - Specialty Costume Supervisor: Quantum Creation FX *'Eric Ramirez' - Set Dresser *'Alan Rankin' - Supervising Sound Editor *'David Raymond' - Sound Utility *Andrew Reeder - Set Designer *'William F. Reed' - Production Assistant *'Greg G. Reeves' - Rigging Electrician *'Michael Rich' - Grip: On Tour Productions *'Graham Robertson' - Set Dresser *'Patrick J. Rodriguez' - Pre-visualization Artist *'Dennis Rogers' - Sound Recordist *'Erik Rogers' - Senior Digital Intermediate Producer: Company 3 *'Ben Rosenblatt' - Post-Production Executive *'Jared Rosen' - Computer/Video Playback Engineer *'Zade Rosenthal' - Still Photographer *'Robert Rossoff' http://www.robertrossoff.com/ - Pre-visualization Artist *'Jesse Roth' - Assistant Camera *'Michael Roundy' - Special Effects Technician *'Ryan Roundy' - Special Effects Office Assistant *'Joel A. Ruiz' - Rigging Electrician *'Maury Ruiz' http://www.mauryruiz.com/ - Concept Artist *'Paul Samaniego' - Underwater Camera Production Assistant *'Leticia Sandoval' - Specialty Costumes *'Clint Schultz' http://www.clintschultz.com - Graphic Designer *'Sean Schur' http://web.mit.edu/comm-forum/conferences/digcinema/speakers_lz.html - Senior Digital Artist *Scott Schutzki - Set Dresser *'Ann Scibelli' - Sound Designer *Dennis Scott - Stunt Rigger *'Amanda Moss Serino' - Assistant Set Decorator *'Robert Sica' - Set Dresser *'Ron Sica' - Set Dresser *Randy K. Singer - Foley Mixer *'Paul Sinnott' - Costume Assistant *'David W. Slodki' - Lighting Console Programmer *'Bruce G. Smith' - Paint Supervisor *Mike Smithson - Makeup Artist *'Dave Snyder' - Makeup Artist *'Scott Solan' - Sound Utility and Second Unit Sound *'Tim Speed' - Fixtures Electrician *'Justin Stafford' - Special Contact Lens Painter *'Chad Stansbury' - Sculptor *'Mike Steaheli' - Unit Medic *'John Steckert' - Assistant Production Coordinator *'Ryan Steffen' - Set Dresser *'William Stein' - Re-Recording Engineer *'Julian Smirke' - First Assistant Editor *'Jim Stubblefield' - Assistant Property Master *'Christopher A. Suarez' - Special Effects Technician *'Russ Sueyoshi' - Digital Compositor *'Leslie Sungail' - Key Costumer *Larry Sweet - "A" Camera Dolly Grip *'Wally Sweeterman' - First Assistant Camera: "B" Camera *'Toby Swinehart' - Paint Gangboss *'Peter Taylor' - Second Video Assist *'Donna Tegan' Set Production Assistant *Joshua Thatcher - Lighting Console Programmer *'Lee Uren' - Technical Director *'Michael Wahl' - "B" Camera Dolly Grip *Tim Walston - Sound Designer *'Brenda M. Ware' - Costumer *'Hootly Weedn' - Lighting Technician *'Thomas "Noe" Welch' - Set Dresser *'Debi West' - Payroll Accountant *'Richard Blake Wester' - Set Dresser *'Booker White' - Head of Music Preparation *'C. Jerome Williams'http://www.linkedin.com/in/cjeromewilliams - Rotoscope Artist: Lola Visual Effects *'Edson Williams' - Visual Effects Supervisor: Lola Visual Effects *'Kerry Dean Williams' - Dialog and ADR Supervisor *'Mark J. Williams' Production Assistant *'Robin Williams' - Assistant Accountant *'Lucyna Wojciechowski' - First Assistant Editor *'Steve Wolfe' - First Assistant Camera *'Steve Woroniecki' - Key Assistant Location Manager, Location Scout *'Daphne Yap' - Concept Artist *'Anders Yarbrough' - Second Unit Film Loader *'Ryan Young' - Production Assistant *'Ryan Zuttermeister' - Associate Visual Effects Producer: Lola Visual Effects :''For unconfirmed Digital Domain crewmembers, see Digital Domain#Unconfirmed crew :''For unconfirmed ILM crewmembers, see Industrial Light & Magic#Unconfirmed crew :''For unconfirmed Svengali FX crewmembers, see Svengali Visual Effects#Unconfirmed Star Trek (2009) crew Star Trek